Seed for planting fields has been shipped in storage boxes for quite some time. The boxes are large and typically handled with fork trucks and transporters that are used to load seed into planters. Merely setting boxes on a transporter is not a safe and secure way to move the seed to the field from the point of delivery. The boxes must be locked down to a transporter so that seed boxes do not fall off of the transporter. A simple and safe mechanism that allows a single person to load boxes on a transporter is needed.